For almost a decade now, a relatively small group of investigators have been gathering biennially to share their understanding and knowledge about various important scientific and medical aspects of proteins of iron transport and storage. Although many participants have attended all of the previous conferences, there is a much larger group of investigators who can provide dynamic interactions between new and already well established programs and who can make exciting contributions to existing knowledge. By far the most exciting aspect of these conferences has been the truly interdisciplinary nature of their programs. From the most fundamental studies of the physical chemistry and inorganic solution chemistry of iron to the application of various therapeutic and diagnostic techniques in clinical practice and nutrition, these meetings have fostered fruitful and cooperative research among various laboratories. We propose to host a conference that will be an intensive three-day program covering the following topics: 1. The structure and function of transferrin molecules, including lactotransferrin and ovotransferrin. 2. The regulation and control of iron transport across various biological membranes, including the intestine, reticulocytes, and iron storage organs. 3. New insights on the chemistry and biochemistry of ferritins, with particular interest in non-mammalian systems. 4. Present understanding of the role of iron status in regulating the physiological function of various tissues. 5. Comparative iron transport and metabolism, with particular emphasis on bacterial and plant systems. 6. Nutritional aspects of iron deficiency, including its epidemiology in developed and developing nations, as well as strategies and tactics for fortification.